Lo que Tuviste, ¿Lo Perdiste? o ¿Pelearas por ello?
by Lugosu X
Summary: Asuka llega al departamento donde vive con Shinji, y se encuentra con una carta que le dará una noticia que cambiara para siempre su vida y la de él. ¿Que hará?. Luchara por el amor o simplemente lo dejara ir. Pasen y Lean!


_**Holaaaa, otra vez por aquí con un nuevo FF de Evangelion de mi pareja favorita Shinji x Asuka.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado mis queridos lectores, sin más pueden leer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Evangelion no es de mi propiedad si no de Hideki Anno**_

 **¿LA DESPEDIDA?**

Asuka llega al Departamento donde vivía con Misato, ahora solo con Shinji.

Habían pasado varios años desde el Tercer Impacto.

Suspira Agotada, después de haber corrido y terminar con su novio estaba con la mente en su cama, aunque el romper no fue tan doloroso como esperaba pues se dio cuenta que no lo amaba.

Entra y encuentra a Misato sentada en el sillón viendo tv. Ella hace tiempo que se había mudado

-Hola Misato_ Saludo Asuka

-Ah Hola Asuka, ¿Cómo te Encuentras?_ Cuestiono la excomandante, mientras bebía una Cerveza

-Muy Bien, y Dime que Haces Aquí?_ Pregunto la Pelirroja

-Shinji me llamo para hablar, después salió

-Hmm , y dime donde está el?

-No lose _ Respondió bajando la mirada observado la lata de cerveza_ Lo sabrás muy pronto_ murmuro por lo bajo.

-ok, iré a Cambiarme_ hablo Asuka no oyendo el murmullo.

Asuka entra a su habitación, comienza a desvestirse y usar su cambio de ropa, sale y por curiosidad entra a la habitación de Shinji.

Al entrar se acuesta en su cama in tentando recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, sonríe y empieza a ojear la habitación.

Hasta concentrarse en su escritorio viendo un libro con un título raro "Amor Encontrado y Perdido", lo sostiene y empieza a ojearlo , hasta detenerse en el la página de en medio, encontrando una carta que era dirigido hacia ella de parte de Shinji.

Lo abre y empieza a leerlo:

" **Hola Asuka para este momento seguro ya me habré ido, bueno no importa mucho.**

 **Te preguntaras a donde me fui, pues eso no importa; el caso es que hice esta carta para Despedirme de ti y darte a conocer el motivo.**

 **El motivo es: Tú**

 **Si tú, Asuka Langley Soryu, te preguntarás que has hiciste, pues nada tranquila te lo explicare veras hace unos años atrás yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, a decir verdad aun lo estoy, pero por miedo al rechazo no te lo dije.**

 **Después del Tercer Impacto quería decírtelo, pero no tuve el valor así que me convertí en tu Amigo. Un día Decidí que sería mejor si solo sería tu amigo, aunque me duela verte con otro, sobre todas las cosas quería verte Feliz. Así que me prometí siempre estar ahí para ti. No importaba lo que me pasara solo tu importabas.**

 **Después de años me convertí n tu mejor amigo, siempre oyendo todos tus amoríos aunque solo duraran pocos días. Siempre Abrazándote después de que venias y decías que los hombres eran idiotas.**

 **Hasta que un día volviste, parecías triste seguro fue porque era el día del aniversario de la muerte de tu Madre, yo solo quería que fueras feliz, que sonrieras así que te lleve a dar un paseo y te invite a cenar un restaurant con comida muy buena; quien nos hubiera visto hubieran dicho que era una cita, hasta yo me hice ilusionas diciéndome que era una cita.**

 **Pero no imagine que me darías un beso en los labios, está feliz, muy feliz. Creí que me querías, que te importaba así que solo respondí ante tal afecto, después pasamos a nuestra primera noche de pasión. Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero no sabía lo que me esperaba.**

 **Al Día siguiente ya no estabas a mi lado, pensé lo peor, así que te busque y no te encontré.**

 **Estuve Triste ese día, pero creí que te fuiste temprano a ver a tus amigas, así que te espere.**

 **Cuando llegaste me alegre, estabas sonriendo, pensé que fue por mi causa, cuan equivocado estaba. Me contaste que tuviste una cita con un tal Gin, sentía una punzada en el corazón por cada elogia que le dirigías. Mi mundo se vino abajo, como pude te sonreí y te dije que estaba cansado.**

 **Al dejarme caer en la cama, llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho. Pensando que todo esto era una maldita pesadilla; yo pensaba que te importaba, que me querías, pero volviste como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado. Me sentía destrozado.**

 **Al siguiente día con todas mis fuerzas me levanté recordé mi promesa, así que use mi mejor rostro para que no te preocuparas.**

 **Saliste de casa diciendo que volverías a tener una cita con Gin, te despediste, cuando te fuiste me volví a desmoronar, pero recordé mi promesa y solo continúe con mi sonrisa falsa, una que me acostumbré a hacer en tu presencia.**

 **Una vez los vi a los dos, supuse que era ese tal Gin pues te abrazo y tú lo besabas, no podía seguir viendo así que Salí corriendo de ahí, con lágrimas gruesas saliendo de mis ojos.**

 **A los 2 meses cuando volviste a casa, estaba algo triste, te pregunte que paso, mencionaste que peleaste con Gin, para mis adentros lo maldecí por hacerte esto, te abrace, para que te desahogaras y paso lo que no quería que pasara.**

 **Volvimos a tener sexo, si sexo porque para mí era algo especial, pero para ti solo era una forma de distracción.**

 **Después, todo seguía igual para ti, no cambiaba nada, me dijiste que ustedes se reconciliaron, yo me sentí un estúpido, solo jugaste conmigo.**

 **Cuando volvías a casa con una de tus peleas, yo como todo un estúpido, te recibía con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Tuvimos muchas noches de Pasión, hasta la penúltima, ustedes cumplían 6 meses, yo me sentía una basura. Entonces decidí, que la última vez te diría mis sentimientos y me largaría. Era eso o suicidarme, pero pensé que Misato se sentiría triste, aunque sea ella me quería.**

 **Entonces sucedió, ayer, no pude decírtelo porque cuando te tenía en mis brazos nada más importaba que tú y yo, no tuve el valor de decírtelo en la cara, no quería romper el momento, así que decidí escribirte esta carta.**

 **Llegando al final, aunque ya me habré ido, te diré lo que nunca pude decirte.**

 **Por cierto no te odio, no te guardo ningún rencor.**

 **A decir verdad TE AMO, si TE AMO no es ninguna mentira solo la pura y cruel realidad; espero que seas verdaderamente feliz, así sea con Gin o con cualquier otro hombre.**

 **Solo espero que seas feliz. Por eso**

 **ADIOS, ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU la chica más orgullosa del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la más hermosa y delicada.**

 **ATTE: BAKA SHINJI**

 **PD: ME GUSTABA MI SOBRENOMBRE, POR QUE ME LO PUSISTE TU Y A NADIE MAS SE LO DECIAS"**

Al terminar de leer las últimas palabras Asuka sale rápidamente de la habitación de Shinji con lágrimas gruesas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Misato!_ Grita Asuka

-Que pasa_ Responde Misato alarmada por el grito.

Asuka solo atina a señalar la carta.

-Oh eso, Shinji me conto todo, a decir verdad por eso estoy aquí; él me dijo que quería despedirse antes de irse, por la hora aún falta media hora para que su vuelo despegue_ al decir las últimas palabras Misato se da cuenta de su error y calla poniendo su mano en la boca.

-Aún no se va?_ Pregunta esperanzada la pelirroja

-Sí, aun no es lo más seguro_ Responde la Peli morada

-Entonces préstame tu auto, no mejor llévame al aeropuerto_ Habla Asuka extendiendo su mano ante Misato

-No lo hare Asuka, incluso te detendré si es necesario

-¿Por Qué?_ Cuestiona la ex-piloto

-No puedo, el me conto todo mientras lloraba. Lo vi destrozado, sabes cuánto daño le haces?, preferiría que nunca vuelva aquí, a que se quede aquí contigo y siga sufriendo_ Grita Misato con furia saliendo por sus ojos, tenía una mirada cargada de Rabia.

-No lo Permitiré- Exclama la pelirroja, también molesta

-Por qué? No entiendes Asuka?, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y engreída, el sufre cuando está contigo, déjalo ir_ termino por decir Misato

-Lo sé, pero no permitiré que se vaya, no me importa lo demás, no lo hare_ decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Ya te dije no te dejare pasar, deja que Shinji se vaya_ exclama Misato

-No, no lo hare_ Asuka se acerca a la puerta

-Por qué?_ Misato se interpone

-Porque lo Amo_ Grita Asuka ya cansada con la negativa de Misato

Misato se sorprendió, no esperaba tal respuesta.

-Como que lo amas? Le haces daño, no mientas, no le mientas_ grita Misato volviendo en sí.

-No lo hago, maldición lo amo, de verdad lo amo_ exclama la expiloto de la unidad 02

-Entonces por qué le hiciste eso, si lo amabas?_ Cuestiona la ex-comandante

-No lose, tenía miedo, miedo que si le decía lo que sentía, y éramos una pareja, y si no funcionaba él se iría de mi lado, así que preferí estar como amigos, pero a veces no me podía resistir a estar con él, yo no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo, yo de verdad lo quiero, por eso no lo quiero perder_ Respondió llorando ya no le importaba nada, solo quería correr donde Shinji y decirle lo que sentía, para que se quedara con ella.

-No pensaste en el acaso_ hablo por fin Misato después de analizar la situación

-No, me di cuenta que le hice daño y me odio por eso, pero no quiero que se vaya, no importa cómo, lo detendré _ Asuka levanto la mirada y enfrento a Misato.

-Vale, te ayudare, porque quiero que el sonría otra vez, y que ustedes estén felices _ decía Misato mientras abría la puerta del departamento _ Así que límpiate las lágrimas, si es que vas a hablar con él.

Asuka asiente y se limpia el rostro con la mano, sale detrás de Misato, cierra el departamento. Y antes que pueda echar a correr observa un rostro muy familiar saliendo del ascensor.

-Hola Asuka_ Saluda un chico alto, con traje formal acercándose donde esta ella.

-Gin, que haces Aquí?_ pregunta exaltada Asuka.

.

.

 _ **Holaaa de nuevo, seee lo sé en la mejor parte verdad? Si soy despiadado (XD), bueno no se preocupen que la continuación muy pronto la subiré.**_

 _ **Por cierto mi proyecto anterior el Mar del Sentimiento no ha sido olvidada, no se preocupen que ese también muy pronto lo subiré, espero que los hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero comentarios.**_

 _ **Sin mas, KIRSHIN-SAMA se despide.**_


End file.
